Cookie Guy
Did you mean the game itself, its prequels, sequel, or Cookie Guy's counterparts, Oatmeal Raisin Cookie, Sugar Cookie, Nightmare Cookie Guy, or perhaps Oreo? FNaCG = is the main antagonist and titular character of Five Nights at Cookie Guy's. He is an animatronic cookie who, like the other animatronics in the game,he roams around The Food Restraurant, along with the other animatronics, until 6 AM. Of course, just like all the other animatronics, he'll attempt to kill you. Appearance Cookie Guy is a chocolate chip cookie. He has black eyes, just like all the characters. He has 4 brown chocolate chips scattered across his face. He reveals his endoskeleton eyes as soon as he leaves the stage. His nouth generally retains one of the 2 general mouth shapes, either a triangle or an obtuse angle. Much like the other characters, Cookie Guy's coloration is incredibly simple. It consists of only 4 colors (white, black, brown, and tan), and very little detail is created, creating a cartoony look. There is not much else to him other than this. His endoskeleton can also be seen at the menu for an split second. Locations Cookie Guy begins the night on the Show Stage, along with Star Guy and Miranda. Upon activation, he will follow a set path from the Show Stage to The Oven. The path is as follows: Show Stage → Dining Area → Restrooms →[Kitchen → East Hall → East Hall Corner → The Oven. Behavior Cookie guy tends to remain docile on Nights 1 & 2. He will only activate Night 3 onwards. However, this can be problematic for the player, due to Star's erratic behavior of staying in the Dining Area for long periods of time. Miranda also tends to go at the same speed as him, and, due to the game's coding, the game will naturally pick Miranda's sprite to be shown. If you run out of power, you will hear the Toreador March being played. At one point, the player must wait until they hear Cookie Guy's laugh before closing the right door. Trivia *Cookie Guy is currently invisible due to a bug in the game. *Cookie Guy is the only animatronic to currently not have a Jumpscare. |-| FNaCG2 = reappears in FNaCG2 as an antagonist.He is now a withered animatronic like the others from FNaCG1. Appearance Cookie Guy has suffered very little damage since the first game. He has a noticably large bite taken out of his head. The only other difference between him and his newer counterpart is the characteristic line under his eye. Mechanics Cookie Guy is significantly more active than in the first game. He will most likely leave as soon as Star and Miranda have left. He will always follow this path: The Bakery -> Main Hall -> Party Room 3 -> Your Hallway -> The Oven. When he enters the oven, you must put on the head immediately. Trivia *Cookie Guy is often considered one of the least powerful animatronics in the game. |-|Gallery= Five Nights at Cookie Guy's AllStage.svg|Cookie Guy alongside Star Guy and Miranda onstage. CMStage.svg|Cookie Guy alongside Miranda on the Show Stage. CSStage.svg|Cookie Guy alongside Star Guy on the Show Stage. CStage.svg|Cookie Guy alone onstage. EHallCookie.svg|Cookie Guy in the East Hall. Five Nights at Cookie Guy's 2 LightOldBonnie.svg|Cookie Guy alongside Star Guy and Miranda in The Bakery. LightOldChica.svg|Cookie Guy alongside Miranda in the Bakery. LightOldFreddy.svg|Cookie Guy alone in The Bakery. LightOldCookie.svg|Cookie Guy in the Main Hall. DarkOldFreddy.svg|Cookie Guy in Party Room 3, lights off. LightOldCookie2.svg|Cookie Guy in Party Room 3, lights on. Cookie.svg|Cookie Guy in The Oven. Category:FNaCG Category:FNaCG 2 Category:Desserts Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Food Category:Template documentation Category:Templates